oneshots
by yuki-chi1018
Summary: ok i have 1 right now, based on the song alyssa lies song-fic


disclaimer: i don't own anything from naruto at all i only own my oc.

yeah the song is for a girl but i though it would be a cute one-shot song-fic thing... sorry about the girl thing itachi lol...

~SS~

* * *

-mikoto's pov-

i smiled as i saw itachi walk into the kitchen. he smiled at me and i patted his head.

"how was your day?" i asked my 6 year old son.

"it was fun! i made a new friend!" itachi stated with a smile on his face.

_my little girl met a new friend,_

_just the other day,_

_on the playground at school_

_between the tires and the swings _

"thats wonderful itachi! i cant wait to meet him!" i said with a smile.

"mom, alyssa's a girl..." i was suprised as he said this and then nodded. "well we're having dinner soon so go play with sasuke till i'm done." i said with a smile. itachi nodded and ran up the stairs.

* * *

i woke up the next day and began to prepare itachi's lunch. he came running down the stairs with a smile.

"mom want to walk with me to school?" itachi asked happily. i nodded and gave itachi his lunch and walked off to get sasuke. i smiled as we walked up to the school, itachi beside me and sasuke in my arms. as we arrived i saw a little girl waving to itachi. itachi waved to her and she ran over.

"hi itachi!" she said happily

"hey alyssa!" itachi said with a large smile. "this is my mom and my little brother sasuke!" i smiled as the girl shook my hand, but then i noticed a that she had a horribly black eye.

"my goodness! what happened?" i asked slightly shocked.

"i-i was training" alyssa stated looking down slightly, the bell rang and she grabbed itachi's hand. "come on itachi! it's time for school!"

i sighed as i made itachi's snack, he would be back any minute now. my eyes widened as itachi ran over to my with tears in his eyes.

"mommy... alyssa lies..." he mumbled into my apron.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,_

_and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

_Well I just brushed it off at first,_

_'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_or the things she had seen._

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me" _

"you can tell me honey! what's wrong?"i asked itachi softly

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_as she tries to cover every bruise" _

"alyssa's dad came to school today at recess and..."he whispered the rest into my ear, i gasped and hugged him. he cried into my apron and i sat there patting his back. the night came quickly and i was getting ready for bed. i heard silent words as i passed itachi's room and i listened in.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep._

_As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet_

_"God bless my mom and my Dad_

_and my new friend, Alyssa_

_*oh*I know she needs you bad _

"please be strong alyssa..." i heard him say as i continued on my way past. i climbed into my bed beside my husband and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_as she tries to cover every bruise

* * *

_

the weekend quickly as itachi slowly forgot about what had happened to alyssa. but the thought was still stuck in my mind. i got ready to head off to school with itachi as he came into the room.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do*_

_but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

"did you hear what happened to alyssa?" i heard one of the teachers ask another.

" no, what?" the other teacher asked

"her father..." their conversation drifted off as we continued to walk away.

"why does every seem so sad?" itachi asked looking up at me. "mommy... where's alyssa?"

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_

_the lump in my throat grew bigger_

_with every question that she asked._

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_

* * *

_

i hugged itachi tightly tears slowly creeped out of my eyes as i told him she wouldn't be comming to school today...

* * *

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_she doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_because there's nothin' anyone would do_

_

* * *

_

"mom... why did alyssa lie?" i hugged him tighter and answered.

"i don't know itachi... but i wish she would have told the truth..." i stated and held him close.

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

_*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies _

_The End....

* * *

_

if you'd like to hear the song, it is a country song called

Alyssa lies by jason michael carroll


End file.
